


The Ever Changing Winds

by Nax2056



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nax2056/pseuds/Nax2056
Summary: After a bloody battle, a emperor and her love converse. And a desperate betrayal leads to blood.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Ferdinand von Aegir/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Kudos: 3





	The Ever Changing Winds

Edelgard could only sigh as she walked defeated into her living quarters, not because of a loss in battle no. But because of what the war had done to this continent. Empires, Alliances, Kingdoms. All leading to constant bloodshed. Edelgard didn’t think she could handle it anymore, until her saving grace walked in. Dorothea, the most beautiful woman in the world to Edelgard’s biased eyes. Dorothea needed to only look at the tearful expression on her face, as she wrapped her much taller body over the emperor. “Edie..it’s going to be all right.” Said the songstress, hoping it would soothe the flaming emperor. “Dorothea, so many dead on those damn plains. I saw Ignatz, that sweet innocent man. I saw his body, Felix’s blade cut deep. He had a family dammit, why was this what had to happen.” Dorothea let a small tear drop from her eyes. “Edie, you know I believe in you so much. Byleth, Hubert, Bern practically wants to write you’re autobiography. So many believe in you, but do you ever think about peacefully resolving this.” Edelgard had to truthfully think for a moment, she believed Claude an ally. Dimitri was far too gone, and Rhea couldn’t be trusted. She just needed to get Claude on her side. “Yes my love. The Alliance could be a dutiful ally. I just need to talk to him.” Dorothea smiled as she give Edelgard a peck on the cheek. “Why don’t you send me and Petra, Petra had a good relationship with Claude. And the Emperors fiancé would say a lot now wouldn’t it?” Edelgard could only smile as she returned the peck on the cheek. “A excellent idea my love, i’ll arrange for an escort to leave in two day-“ She was cut off by a loud bang coming from outside, just below them. Both battle hardened women jumped to their feet, Edelgard quickly grabbing her sword, Dorothea doing the same with her Levin Sword. As both rushed down to the stairs, they could hear Bernadetta yelling out. “Don’t hurt him! Please Caspar!” Edelgard took in the momentary shock before rushing out the door, to find the muscular Caspar beating into Hubert, who’s dagger had been thrown away. While Linhardt held Bernadetta back. Caspar dropped the bleeding Hubert to the ground “Lady...Edelgard..” Bernadetta ran to his side, after escaping the grasp of Lin.  
“What is the meaning of this Caspar!”  
“I’ll tell ya what the meaning of this is!” Already the other members of the Black Eagle Strike Force were approaching. Felix and Ingrid chief among them, both holding their weapons in a ready position. Petra was already in a tree, arrow trained on Caspar. Lysithea had already arrived to help heal Hubert with whatever healing she knew. Ferdinand and Lorenz were the only ones unprepared, seemingly only come out in their night attire from their room. Caspar pulled his axe out with a huff as Linhardt readied whatever low level offensive magic he had. “My father was reported dead two days ago, Hubert returns to the army two days later after going on a business trip. Then, when he’s being treated in the infirmary. Linhardt finds my dads will on him. covered in blood.”  
The other members of the strike force grew hesitant. The only one missing was Byleth, their second in command. She was performing a scouting mission, oh she would hate this and Edelgard knew it. What would their professor think. Caspar grew more aggravated as he looked at Edelgard.  
“Caspar I. You have to understand, your father was-“ “I don’t want to understand. If he did something bad fine! Give him a fair trial! I thought that would be something you would do!”  
Edelgards hands grew into fists as she looked at the blue haired man. If he only knew what his fathers compatriots had done to her family. “He did something indefensible.” “In what world do you play judge jury and executioner?” “The one that is currently embroiled in a brutal war.” Caspar just tightened his grip on his axe. Before walking forward, clearly going for an attack. Edelgard gave no sigh to the large majority of the team, only sending a flutter of the eyebrows to Petra. And a squeeze of Dorothea’s hand, followed by a wave towards Felix from behind her back. And just as Caspar went for a strike. A arrow struck him in the knee. A magically electric blade cut his axe in two, and Felix jumped into the fray. Booting Caspar in the face, before sweeping his legs. Sending him into unconsciousness. Felix only smirked “Heh, too easy.” Linhardt quickly readied to blast Dorothea, only for Ingrid to run from behind and choke him from behind, seemingly having manoeuvred through the party. As she quickly laid him to the ground unconscious. “I’m sorry..” Edelgard could only elicit another sigh. “Take them to the prison cells. Now.”  
After stealing a kiss between each other, Felix and Ingrid began to haul the two assailants off. Edelgard could only huff.  
“Everybody else go to sleep, Bernie. Please take Hubert to Manuela.”  
Bernadetta perked up  
“Uh! Right away! Edelgard!”  
With the help of two Imperial guards, they began to help Hubert along his way. Edelgard sighed as she soon left for her room in a huff, Dorothea right on her heels. Soon they both entered their sleeping chambers. After getting into their sleeping clothes, Dorothea pressed a kiss to Edelgard’s lips. As Edelgard drifted to sleep, she knew the nightmares would be coming soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! Pretend this is Crimson Flower but like, the same length as the other routes. Because even though Edelgard is my favourite Lord, her route needs some work. This is also my first time posting on A03! So let’s hope this goes well! I might turn this into a full story!


End file.
